Désinvolture
by olympeha
Summary: Et si Peter P. n'avait jamais fait partit de notre petite bande bien connue et qu'une autre personne occupait sa place ?Les maraudeurs ne cessent de faire trembler Poudlard. Rémus s'obstine à travailler plus qu'il n'en faut. James rame pour conquérir le coeur de sa belle Evans, Sirius est toujours abonné à la désinvolture et Lexie, elle s'efforce d'éviter le burn out.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

Sirius n'avait définitivement jamais été doué pour les relations sérieuses, ni même pour les sentiments, ni même pour l'amour en général. A vrai dire il n'y portait aucune importance. A son âge, il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'embêter avec des futilités pareilles. Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi rester avec une fille quand toutes les demoiselles de l'écoles s'empourpraient et s'esclaffaient sur son passage.

_T'es vraiment qu'un mordu Cornedrue, c'est aberrant. souffla-t-il avec dégoût.

La jeune Evans venait de traverser la salle commune pour rejoindre son dortoir et comme à son habitude, James avait tenté une approche en lui demandant si elle avait passé une bonne journée, ce à quoi la rouquine avait simplement hoché la tête avant de partir. James s'était ainsi renfrogné sur son parchemin, assis sur les tapis près du feu avant de recevoir les rires moqueurs de ses amis.

_La ferme Sirius, qu'est-ce'que t'y connais à ça de toute façon ?

James grogna tout en tentant de recopier le parchemin de Rémus, déchiffrant difficilement son écriture beaucoup trop fine pour être lisible. Tout en pouffant, Sirius se questionna intérieurement, se penchant sur la question. Qui pouvait de toute façon affirmer y comprendre quelque chose à l'amour, tant bien même il y avait quelque chose à y comprendre. Il comprenait les liens du sang, la loyauté ou encore l'amitié, la vraie, notamment celle qui les reliait à ses plus proches amis. Mais avait-il vraiment chercher à savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Il se plaisait à séduire toutes les jeunes filles qui s'offraient à lui, s'amusant avec bonheur sans jamais avoir de compte à rendre. Il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin d'employer le terme sentiment et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de l'employer de ci-tôt.

_Envoyez moi un hibou le jour où Black connaîtra ou comprendra quelque chose.

James et Rémus éclatèrent d'un rire franc tandis que le concerné relevait la tête, indigné et prit de court, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de chercher au fond de lui, si un jour, il avait ressentit de l'amour d'ordre passionnel. Il mordit sa lèvre, le regard malicieux, riant finement à la blague que venait de lui lancer sa meilleure amie, confortablement installé sur le sofa d'en face, jouant négligemment avec les cheveux rebelles de James.

_Va t'faire voir chez les ogres, Lexie.

Il lui lança habilement un coussin qu'elle acceuillit avec plaisir à l'aide de ses mains, les yeux tout aussi rieur que lui. Croisant son regard complice, elle lui offrit un clin d'oeil avant de se rallonger, jubilant de sa réaction. Sirius se redressa, haussa les épaules et se tût. Son regard biffurqua sur les doigts de la brune qui y enroulaient diverses mèches de cheveux appartenant à James et il mordit de nouveau dans sa lèvre avant de s'adosser sur le dos de son siège en soufflant silencieusement.

Sirius n'avait définitivement jamais été doué pour l'amour en général, ni même pour le percevoir là où il ne soupçonnait pas y en avoir.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! Bon alors, c'est délicat. Je débute, je tente des choses, non sans difficultés. J'essaye de mettre l'atmosphère en place tout en expliquant et en introduisant les ou plutôt LE nouveau personnage. Je prends mon temps, j'ai envie d'expliquer les choses au fur et à mesure. Il faut simplement se dire que mon OC est là depuis le début et qu'elle l'a toujours été, comme ça, c'est plus facile. Y'a pas de question à se poser, il faut juste imaginer. J'espère que ça vous plait, que ça vous plaira. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. En tout cas, j'avoue écrire principalement pour moi, car j'ai cette histoire en tête depuis longtemps et que écrire sur les maraudeurs, c'est un travail d'imagination exaltant, j'adore ça.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous profiterez autant que moi, j'en profite!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

_ Par Merlin, Rémus, tu peux arrêter de t'agiter autant, tu me donnes le tournis. _se plaignit Sirius._

Le lundi n'avait jamais été la journée préféré de Sirius, non pas car c'était la fin du week-end et le début d'une nouvelle semaine, mais tout simplement car la journée débutait par deux heures de cours de Potion. Ce cours était en commun avec une partie des Serpentard et en plus de devoir supporter les vipères, Sirius devait également canaliser Rémus qui stressait constamment pour ce cours. Rémus était un excellent élève, toujours méticuleux, précis, perfectionniste avec un don incroyable pour tout apprendre par cœur. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, les potions, il n'y avait jamais rien compris.

_Tu pourrais m'aider ! Un parchemin, ça disparaît pas comme ça. Je recommence. Hier, on était tous assis là, James recopiait mon parchemin tandis que moi, je lisais mon livre sur...

Sirius soupira bruyamment, laissant son ami continuer ses investigations seul. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés et étaient descendus à la salle commune, Rémus faisait les cents pas autour de lui pour retrouver son devoir pour le cours de Slughorn tandis que Sirius lui, ne pensait qu'à aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

_Tiens Lunard, j'avais embarqué ton devoir dans mon sac hier soir.

L'arrivée de James fût une libération. A la fois pour Rémus qui se calma enfin face à son devoir pour lequel il espérait obtenir enfin la meilleure note mais également pour Sirius qui allait enfin cesser de le voir gesticuler dans tous les sens. Tous les trois se regroupèrent au fond de la salle, prêts à partir manger. James comme à son habitude, tentait tant bien que mal de relever ses boucles qui cachaient son front tout en enfonçant sa chemise dans son pantalon. Lui non plus n'avait jamais été très matinal et même après plus de 5 ans passé à Poudlard, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se réveiller assez tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer.

_Bon, j'ai faim moi, elle pourrait se dépêcher l'autre quand même.

A peine Sirius avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'une horde de fille de sixième année descendit les escaliers du dortoir dans un boucan monstre. Tout en parlant extrêmement fort _-du moins, d'après l'avis de Sirius-_ , elles passèrent tour à tour devant les garçons en se recoiffant, tirant sur leur queue de cheval durement tiré en arrière ou en replaçant leurs cheveux derrière leurs oreilles. Toutes impeccablement habillées, certaines d'entres elles murmurèrent un bonjour à Sirius qui leur offrit un clin d'œil, les faisant pouffer de rire. James tenta un sourire charmeur pour Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel en accélérant le pas et toutes les filles disparurent hors de la salle dans un courant d'air.

_L'autre t'emmerde Patmol.

Lexie venait tout juste de se placer devant eux, étant restée en retrait. Elle grimaça en soupirant avant de lever ses mains en l'air pour les faire parler, imitant ainsi le groupe précédent.

_ piapiapia... c'est assez serré comme ça?... piapiapia... ohmaisoui tu es magnifique... piapiapia... oh, je peux t'emprunter ton parfum?...piapiapia oh... _elle soupira longuement, semblant abattue._ Aidez moi par pitié, je préférerais dormir dans les cachots plutôt que de passer une nuit de plus en compagnie de ces oies dotées de paroles.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire avant de quitter la salle commune, leur sac sur l'épaule direction la grande salle. A la différence des autres filles, Lexie n'était pas tiré à quatre épingles. Son visage était cerné et fatigué, ses cheveux _-beaucoup trop long au passage-_ étaient négligemment coiffés en une grosse tresse qui reposait le long de son épaule gauche. Elle avait mal boutonné sa chemise et avait tenté de la faire passer sous sa jupe. Depuis son premier jour à l'école, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les garçons mais n'avait jamais réussi à établir la moindre relation amicale avec une de ses camarades féminines, malgré le fait qu'elle partage leur dortoir. _"le courant ne passe pas. Elles sont du genre à hurler devant une bombabouse tandis que je suis du genre à les lancer. On est pas compatibles"_ avait-elle dit pour se justifier. De plus, traîner avec James, Remus et Sirius ne l'avait pas aidé. Se retrouvant au milieu de leurs coups foireux, elle avait toujours assumé son côté garçon manqué et n'avait jamais caché sa préférence pour traîner avec les garçons, beaucoup moins prises de tête et beaucoup plus aventureux selon elle.

Les seules moments où les filles savaient venir la trouver, c'était lorsque l'une d'entre elles souhaitent se rapprocher de James ou de Sirius, la soumettant alors à un interrogatoire pour lui soutirer des informations et ainsi pouvoir approcher le prétendu jeune homme. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer Lexie au plus au point et elle avait finit par s'en amuser, inventant des loisirs ou des passions ridicules aux garçons pour que les filles adoptent ainsi le même comportement. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon que Mary MacDonald avait finit à moitié carbonisé par à crabe de feu lorsque Lexie lui avait assuré que ces derniers étaient l'animal favori de Sirius et que, pour les apprivoiser, il ne fallait pas hésiter à lui tapoter l'arrière de sa carapace. Chose qui, bien évidemment, provoquait chez l'animal la furieuse envie d'attaquer à coups de flammes.

Une fois à table, James et Sirius attrapèrent un nombre considérable de toast, tandis que Rémus n'en finissait plus de corriger son devoir, le relisant constamment pour ne rien laisser passer. Lexie quant à elle, avala son jus de citrouille d'une traite et piqua un toast dans l'assiette de Siruis, assise juste à côté d'elle.

_ Alors ? Elle a parlé de moi hier soir ? _James demanda, la bouche pleine et les yeux petillants._

Lexie haussa les épaules et soupira.

_Oui. Elle est follement tombée amoureuse de toi dans la nuit et compte t'avouer son amour autour d'une bière au beurre le week-end prochain.

James recracha violemment son toast, les yeux grands ouverts. Rémus s'exclama de faire attention car il risquait de salir son devoir et Sirius se retint d'hurler de rire, donnant un coup de coude complice à son amie. Comprenant enfin la supercherie, il grogna et reprit son toast, pestant contre Lexie qui n'était pas d'une très grande aide.

_A quoi ça sert d'avoir une infiltré dans le dortoir des filles si t'es même pas capable de choper des informations utiles. _grimaça James._

_ Ah parce-que ça va être de ma faute si mademoiselle Evans, à la différence des autres minettes de l'école, ne s'intéresse pas au grand James Potter ?

Lexie s'indigna, reposant son toast dans l'assiette de Sirius avant de lui piquer une tranche de bacon. Celui-ci la laissa faire, ayant ainsi remarqué que la jeune fille avait toujours eu du mal à manger ce qui se trouvait dans sa propre assiette le matin, mais qu'elle n'avait pourtant aucune difficulté à manger dans la sienne.

_Exactement. _affirma James avec un sourire._

_Peut-être que c'est avec moi qu'elle voudrait sortir. _plaisanta Sirius._

James perdit aussitôt son sourire et lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Sirius se mit à rire et haussa les épaules pour se défendre. Il glissa les mains dans ses cheveux, ajustant le foulard qui l'aidait à maintenir ses longues boucles dans une coiffure coiffé décoiffé dont lui seul avait le secret. A la différence des boucles James qui semblaient vivre dans un brouillard totale et qui ne présentaient aucune forme de docilité, celles de Sirius semblaient pousser exactement là où elles le devaient, lui permettant ainsi une parfaite maîtrise de ses coiffures. Sirius était un jeune homme très séduisant et cela, il le savait parfaitement. Son charme naturel semblait charmer tout le monde, aussi bien les personnes de son âge que tous les professeurs ou autre adultes. Il ne se privait d'ailleurs pas d'utiliser son principal atouts pour obtenir tous ce qu'il désirait à assumait avec fierté que si il ne pouvait pas briller de savoir, il réussirait quand même grâce à son charme ancestrale. James aussi était un beau et, même si il en jouait beaucoup moins que son meilleur ami, il tentait d'en profiter malgré tout. Cependant, le charme semblait prendre effet sur toutes les autres filles, sauf celle qu'il convoitait réellement. Il s'apprêtait donc à sortir une remarque cinglante sur le fait que si il ne pouvait pas avoir Evans, il était clair que Sirius n'y toucherait pas non plus, mais il fut pris de court part Lexie.

_Croyez moi, si il ne restait plus que vous deux sur Terre ainsi qu'un affreux troll des montagnes, je suis prête à parier que Lily choisirait le troll. _affirma-t-elle en riant, bientôt rejointe par Rémus qui avait enfin relevé la tête de son devoir._ Même si la ressemblance entre le troll et Sirius serait incontestable.

Les rires de Rémus s'amplifièrent tellement que les élèves de la table voisine se retournèrent quelques instants sur lui, le forçant à se calmer discrètement. Sirius quant à lui, fit mine de claquer des mains pour saluer la vanne, se retenant lui aussi de rire. James, bien que trouvant la comparaison amusante, se renfrogna et finit de déjeuner en silence, jetant quelques coups d'œils à Lily qui ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

La première heure de potion fut terriblement ennuyante, du moins, surtout pour Lexie et Sirius qui, après s'être amusés à échanger certaines étiquettes de flacons entre elles, s'étaient fait vivement remit en place par le professeur Slughorn qui comme punition, les avait mit en groupe avec deux autres Serpentards. Rémus et James eux, semblaient se donner corps et âme dans la fabrication de leur décoction hoqueteuse. Le but de Rémus était clairement d'une nouvelle fois récolter la note maximale tandis que James lui, voulait surtout se faire bien voir pour espérer rejoindre le club privé de Slug et ainsi avoir la chance de se rapprocher de Lily, qui en faisait partit.

_Dommage que le cours d'aujourd'hui ne porte pas sur le poison indétectable Keegan, j'en aurais volonté renversé dans ton jus de citrouille.

Avery, un élève de Serpentard particulièrement méprisable, venait de lancer cette remarque à Lexie _-l'appelant par son nom de famille-_ qui feuilletait négligement les feuilles de son livre de potion, évitant ainsi au maximum toutes altercations avec les deux autres Serpentard de son groupe, dont Avery faisait partit. Tout comme deux bons Gryffondor et Serpentard, les élèves se détestaient. Mais avec Avery, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas la compétition qui les amenait à se détester mais bien le mépris et la haine qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ta faible reflexion te permette de réaliser ne serait-ce qu'une potion pour les furoncles Avery. Tant bien même tu parviennes à lire ce qui est inscrit sur les étiquettes.

La réplique de Sirius fusa plus vite qu'un vif d'or et le Serpentard frappa vivement du poing sur la table avec un air de défi.

_Oh, regardez ça. Le petit traite à son sang qui défend sa petite copine. _Siffla-t-il avec mépris._

_Ferme là, si tu veux pas venir plus défiguré que tu ne l'es déjà, ferme là.

Sirius, impulsif, se rapprocha dangereusement de lui avant d'être vivement rattrapé par Lexie qui lui aggripa le bras en le poussant en arrière. Sachant que la remarque lui était parfaitement désagréable à entendre, dû à sa situation familiale difficile, Avery avait visé dans le mille. _"T'abaisses pas à ces conneries"_ murmura-t-elle pour le raisonner et Sirius grinça des dents. Avery lui lança une insulte et le bouclé manqua de peu de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure avant que Severus arrive, rejoignant son groupe de travaux avec plusieurs flacons d'ingrédients, accompagné du professeur Slughorn.

_Tiens ton chien, Keegan.

Severus avait chuchoter cette phrase assez basse pour que seule la concerné puisse l'entendre, comprenant parfaitement la référence. Severus était le seul à connaitre le secret que partageait les quatre amis et, vivement piquer par la remarque, Lexie se retint de l'ouvrir, serrant fortement le bras de son ami qu'elle tenait encore. Les quatre élèves se regardaient droits dans les yeux, se lançant des regards noirs remplis de haine sous les yeux incrédules du professeur.

_Excellent cette exquisse de decoction Hoqueteuse ! Décidement, le mélange entre le lion et le Serpend me surprend agréablement ! J'offre 10 points pour chacune de deux maisons !

Il frappa habilement dans ses mains avant de continuer sa ronde, visiblement pas le moins de monde interloqué par l'altercation qui avait faillit se dérouler devant ses yeux. Severus rangea son plan de travail, s'abstenant étrangement de faire la moindre remarque sur le fait qu'il avait concocté toute la potion entièrement seul. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Lily passer devant leur table qu'elle comprit son silence et elle se résolut elle aussi à se taire jusqu'à la fin du cours.

En sortant du cours, Sirius ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir redescendu et Lexie raconta à Rémus et James ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Laisse couler Patmol, Avery n'est qu'un con et tu le sais. _Affirma James._

_J'm'en contre fiche, je peux plus me le voir. A la prochaine remarque, je me le fais, point barre.

Rémus soupira, n'approuvant véritablement pas la violence pour quelque raison qu'elle soit.

_Puis ce fichu Rogue là, avec ces airs supérieurs, on aurait dû le laisser à Lunard comme amuse-gueule quand on le pouvait encore.

Sirius sût qu'il n'avait pas été très délicat lorsque Rémus se renfrogna en accélérant le pas. Contrairement à ses amis, lors de ses transformations, lui ne pouvait pas se controler et cela le rendait complètement fou. Sa lycanthropie était encore aujourd'hui un véritable fardeau pour lui et il lui arrivait de se détester en imaginant tout le mal qu'il pouvait et pourrait causer à un autre individu si il ne prenait pas tant de précaution. Il prenait le sujet très au sérieux et la terrible mésaventure qui leur était arrivé avec Severus Rogue lui était un souvenir terrible en sachant ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire. Lexie lui fit les gros yeux et Sirius lui donna une tape dans le dos en s'excusant.

_Mmh, c'est rien... faut avouer que si j'avais su, je lui aurais au moins croqué le pied...

Les trois autres se mirent à rire en aquiessant, heureux de voir qu'au fil de temps, Rémus arrivait tout de même à rire de ses malheurs. Lexie aggripa sa nuque et lui claqua un bisou sur la joue en riant, ravi de voir son ami d'aussi bonne humeur malgré tout. Rémus lui avoua alors que Slughorn avait trouvé son devoir excellent et Lexie ne put qu'en rire de plus belle. Sirius tourna alors la tête, l'air subitement grave.

_Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un bisou ? J'ai faillit me prendre une droite pour toi. _Grogna-t-il._

James et Lexie se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement etonnés de la remarque. A vrai dire, Lexie avait toujours été tactile avec James, s'amusant surtout avec ses cheveux en sachant que le brun adorait ça. Elle offrait également beaucoup de réconfort à Rémus, souvent affaiblit, notamment entre ses pleines lunes et celui-ci, tellement sur la réserve par habitude, au risque de blesser quelqu'un, se laisser seulement aller auprès d'elle, pour recevoir un peu d'affection qu'il avait tant peur de donner. Les calîns n'étaient donc pas rare auprès de James et Rémus mais Sirius lui, n'avait jamais montré un quelqu'un intérêt pour tous gestes d'affection autre qu'une tape derrière la tête ou une frappe amicale dans le dos. Lexie n'avait d'ailleurs aucun souvenir d'un Sirius tactile ou en demande d'attention et elle s'était habituée à cela au fil des années. Lexie et lui avait toujours été proche, dans le sens où jamais un coup foireux n'avait été monté sans l'autre mais également en partageant divers point communs familiaux, entretenant des relations compliqué avec leurs parents respectifs. Ils n'avaient donc aucun mal à comprendre l'autre sur de nombreux sujets et leur relation avait été basé dès le départ sur un va et vient de vanne en tout genre accompagné d'un profond respect pour l'autre et d'une protection sans pareil. Le fait donc d'entendre Sirius réclamer une telle chose la laissa perplexe et la seule réaction qui lui parut convenable fut le rire, ne le prenant pas au sérieux. James l'imita, partageant visiblement la même supposition, à savoir que Sirius avait dit cela pour plaisanter. Mais le concerné devint subitement livide et tourna la tête avant d'agripper plus brusquement son sac pour le remettre correctement sur son épaule.

_Ouais laissez tomber. _Lança-t-il froidement_. J'vais prendre l'air, m'attendez pas surtout.

Et sur ces mots, il passa devant et se dépêcha de dépasser ses amis pour rejoindre la cours, au lieu de les suivre pour rejoindre leur salle de cours. Les trois autres restèrent ébahies et Rémus haussa faiblement les épaules, mettant sa réaction sur le fait qu'il était encore à vif de son altercation avec Avery et que, le connaissant, il lui fallait toujours quelques temps avant de se calmer complètement. Malgré une longue hésitation quant à le suivre ou non, Lexie finit par hocher la tête à son tour et suivit ses camarades en direction du prochain cours.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié -ou non- et que vous avez passer un agréable moment. On se retrouve prochainement, pour la suite de mon périble aux pays des maraudeurs !


End file.
